


What The Hell? (Peter Parker one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: Thinking someone has broken into the apartment, you accidentally beat the shit out of Peter.





	What The Hell? (Peter Parker one shot)

The winter was cold and prevalent in New York City, the air almost freezingly so this late at night. New York never slept, so it was no surprise that cars were still honking and people still talking on footpaths. But near his apartment building, things were relatively silent. Peter could have sworn that if he focused enough and didn’t have the wind rushing in his ears as he swung around, he would have heard crickets chirp.

His feet were soundless as they landed on his window sill. He breathed out, knowing this was where he snuck in slowly and quietly so as to not alert May. He hopped past the sill, and into the room, feet making a very minor  _thud_. He huffed out a breath, looking around the dark.

His eyes caught sight of the lump on his bed and he smiled. Quickly, he removed his suit, stuffing it into his school bag where it would stay until the next day after school. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants, deciding against a shirt. Slowly, he slid under the covers, smiling and wrapping his arms around Y/N’s small figure.

All of a sudden, a shriek sounded in the room, so loud in the silence it nearly made Peter jump out of his skin. Then there was commotion on the bed and before he could even process what was happening, he repeatedly being pelted with a pillow. Shrieks continued to sound in the room, and the bed was creaking.

Shouting and using his arms as cover, he wiggled around to try and stop the attack, only to fall off the bed and onto the floor with a large thud. He groaned at the contact, glad that the assault had stopped. When he lifted his head to look at the bed, he saw Y/N sitting on the mattress, pillow still clutched tightly in her hand.

“What the  _hell_?!”

Y/N stared at him, wide-eyed, and Peter watched the fear gradually dissipate from her face, replaced by shock.

“Peter?”

Peter scowled at her, rubbing his hip where it had hit the ground. “Who the fuck else?”

She moved across the bed then, getting off it and over to where he sat. “Sweet lord, I am  _so_ -”

The bedroom door slammed open, making their heads snap to it. May stood in the doorway, hair disheveled and wearing a robe. She had a baseball bat in her hand. She relaxed from her tense pose when she saw only Peter and Y/N in the room.

“What’s going on? What was all that noise?”

Peter huffed and got up, followed by Y/N. “She thought I was someone else.”

There was a small silence before Aunt May shook her head, obviously cranky about being woken up. She shuffled back around on her feet.

“Go to sleep.” She muttered, door slamming shut behind her.

Peter looked at Y/N, and she grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry.” She said meekly. Peter couldn’t suppress his laugh as he walked over to the bed, flopping down on it. He watched Y/N questioningly.

“Now are you going to join me? Or are you still not sure if I’m going to kill you or not?”

Y/N giggled, sliding below the sheets and snuggling into his chest. Peter pulled the blankets up their heads, and Y/N was still laughing.

“Stop.” He whined, placing a hand on her mouth to muffle her laughter. It didn’t help, so he replaced his hand with his lips.

Y/N hummed appreciatively, still smiling as she placed a hand behind his neck to hold him in place. They kissed for a while, before Y/N pulled away and buried her head in his neck.

“Now go to sleep, Spiderman. You’re done with your nightly duties.”


End file.
